True despair
by akasha-bennington
Summary: Ten cuidado con lo que deseas porque al final puede que no sea lo que has esperado. Spoilers cap 349, UlquiHime, onesided IchiHime


**¡Holas! **

**Al fin consigo terminar el fic, menudo dolor de cabeza _ En serio, ha sido una auténtica pesadilla, y ni siquiera me gusta cómo ha quedado al final, porque me da la sensación de que la falta de concentración ha provocado que el fic al final sea simplemente la exposición de mis teorías UlquiHimistas sobre el desarrollo de la pelea de Ichigo vs Ulquiorra.**

**La idea del fic surgió después del capítulo 349, el famoso capítulo en que Orihime Kurosaki-kunea (sips, es un verbo XD) mil millones de veces y que ha sacado de quicio a más de la mitad del fandom dando lugar a un bashing indiscriminado hacia la pobre Orihime. **

**Este fic es mi defensa sobre el personaje de Orihime, porque a mí me pareció un capítulo genial y pese a los mil Kurosaki-kun que suelta creo que hubo desarrollo del personaje.**

**A partir de ahí, el resto es invención mía. Y claro, obviamente no concuerda con exactitud con lo que ha pasado en los capítulos posteriores, como por ejemplo la forma Hollow de Ichigo, que yo pensaba que sería el largato!Hollow de cuando estuvo aprendiendo a convertirse en Vizard y no me esperaba que se convirtiera en algo como en lo que se ha convertido jejeje. Los que ya sabéis mi opinión y mi optimismo al respecto veréis que es una forma de poner en una historia todas mis predicciones sobre lo que iba a pasar en esta pelea. Y aunque claramente no vaya a ocurrir exactamente así ni de coña, espero al menos acertar en el concepto ^^ (porque sí, yo seguiré creyendo en el UlquiHime hasta que se me demuestre lo contrario XD)**

**Por otra parte, este fic no tiene romance propiamente dicho, aunque admito que además de Ulquiorra/Orihime tiene grandes dosis de Ichigo/Orihime (que incluso quizás tenga mucha más presencia que el UlquiHime _). Probablemente esto sea lo más parecido a un Ichigo/Orihime que llegue a escribir jamás, porque bueno, ya sabéis que no me gusta esa pareja, pero el canon es el canon y nadie puede negar que a Orihime le gusta Ichigo XD.**

**También veréis que hay muchos conceptos que se repiten de otros fics míos, pero es inevitable porque es en ellos en los que se basa mi fe UlquiHimista ^o^**

**Bueno, ya mejor comento el resto al final. Espero que os guste ^^**

**Título:** True despair.

**Pairing:** Ulquiorra/Orihime, Ichigo/Orihime

**Género:** General, drama.

**Rating:** PG

**Advertencias:** Spoilers del cap 349, violencia.

**Número de palabras:** 6719

**Resumen:** Ten cuidado con lo que deseas porque al final puede que no sea lo que has esperado.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach, su argumento y personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo no gano nada haciendo esto, ya quisiera yo que Ulquiorra me perteneciera y encima ganara dinero a su costa XD.

TRUE DESPAIR

-¡Sálvame, Kurosaki!

Su propio grito desesperado, en medio del caos, inmersa en un mar de lágrimas y llena de impotencia, arrodillada junto al cuerpo inerte del Shinigami.

El sonido de su voz le hizo descubrir que la vida no era el cuento de hadas que ella se había imaginado. Tener que pedir ayuda no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada, pues desde que podía recordar siempre había habido alguien a su lado para protegerla. Primero fue Sora, su hermano. Luego fue Tatsuki y más tarde Kurosaki. Y se estremeció al comprender que todos ellos habían corrido graves peligros por su culpa.

Habían corrido riesgos inútiles por culpa de su ineptitud. Y en ese momento, al ver la mirada vacía de Ichigo, aquel enorme agujero atravesando su pecho, y la debilidad de su _reiatsu_, lamentó no haber hecho caso en su día a las duras palabras de Urahara.

Siempre había sido la más débil, siempre había sido una carga que había arrastrado a los demás hacia peligros innecesarios y frente a ella tenía la recompensa por su incompetencia. El corazón se le encogía al darse cuenta de que se lo tenía bien merecido.

En ese instante de confusión, sintió algo que la devolvió a la cruda realidad. Algo caliente le salpicó en la cara. Miró hacia atrás y pudo ver cómo la cola de Ulquiorra volvía a su posición dejando un reguero de sangre tras dejar a Ishida abatido en el suelo con un profundo corte cruzando su pecho.

La sangre de su amigo estaba caliente, casi ardía, y se mezclaba con las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Estaba caliente… a diferencia de la tibieza que poco a poco se iba apoderando del cuerpo de Kurosaki.

Rompió a llorar con más fuerza al saber que de nuevo, debido a sus estúpidas fantasías de adolescente, Ishida estaba a punto de morir. Aunque débil, todavía podía sentir su energía espiritual, pero seguramente no fuera suficiente para poder seguir utilizando la _Seele Schneider_, ya que ésta había desaparecido y se encontraba inconsciente e indefenso a merced del Espada.

Si quisiera, Ulquiorra podía matarlo allí mismo, y ella no podría hacer nada por evitarlo.

Había sido tan egoísta… había sido tan ilusa por querer perseguir el final feliz del cuento en el que el príncipe azul acaba rescatando a la princesa… Porque ese había sido su error, y ver a Ishida y Kurosaki moribundos era el precio a pagar por permitirse soñar con fantasías irrealizables.

Había estado cegada por ese deseo. Había puesto todas sus esperanzas en Ichigo desde el momento en que supo que había acudido a Hueco Mundo a liberarla. Quería que él y sólo él fuera quien la arrancara de las garras de Aizen y debido a eso, había empujado a Ishida a llevarla fuera de la bóveda de Las Noches, poniéndole en peligro como a tantos otros, tan sólo para presenciar cómo Kurosaki luchaba por ella. Y en su nublada razón nunca existió la posibilidad de que pudiera ser derrotado. El príncipe azul siempre vence al final de los cuentos y se lleva a la princesa con él.

Tal vez Ulquiorra fuera consciente de ello, sus palabras al ver que había creado un escudo alrededor de Ichigo para protegerle fueron dolorosamente acertadas. Si de verdad quería protegerle, ¿por qué no lo había hecho desde el primer momento en que comenzaron a luchar? Y ella se quedó sin habla. ¿Cómo decir que no lo había hecho porque esperaba ver a Kurosaki vencer por sí mismo, como un héroe?

Luego, el Arrancar incluso pareció regocijarse en la idea de que ella presenciara el fin de su estimado Kurosaki, al verla aparecer justo en el momento en que atravesaba su pecho con un Cero.

"Has llegado a tiempo para ver cómo muere el hombre en el que has puesto todas tus esperanzas."

Todas sus esperanzas… Oh, cuánta razón tenía Ulquiorra. Si lo que el Espada deseaba era que todos ellos sucumbieran ante la desesperación, no podía haber elegido mejor forma para derrumbar la voluntad de Inoue. Porque en lo que a Ichigo e Ishida se refería, no había conseguido su propósito. Ambos se habían resistido hasta el final, provocando que Ulquiorra exteriorizara al fin algo de emoción en su imponente figura, aunque ésta fuera furia o irritación.

Podía ser que tanto el Shinigami como el Quincy no hubieran caído en sus provocaciones, sin embargo sus actos habían llevado a la joven humana al colapso, paralizada ante la idea de sentir una enorme responsabilidad sobre sus hombros.

Había sido egoísta al acudir en ayuda de Kurosaki y permitir que Ishida se enfrentara él solo a Ulquiorra. Había intentado justificarse creando un escudo sobre el Quincy, una barrera de protección que sabía que no sería suficiente frente al Espada, mientras que dedicaba la otra parte de su poder a tratar de sanar a Ichigo. Ya había tenido problemas para rechazar el _reiatsu_ de Ulquiorra anteriormente y debía haber sido consciente de que esta vez, en su forma liberada, iba a ser imposible hacerlo. Lo intentó inútilmente, perdiendo un tiempo precioso que debía haber empleado en proteger a Ishida con todas sus fuerzas. Ichigo ya había caído y ahora era el Quincy quien necesitaba su atención. Aunque el joven hubiese insistido en que debía ocuparse del Shinigami, debería haber desechado su propuesta y haber estado a su lado para evitar que sufriera más daños. Ya había perdido una mano, y a pesar de asegurar que había usado analgésicos para aliviar el dolor e interrumpir la hemorragia, lo cierto era que no podía estar completamente segura de que eso fuera cierto. Sin su mano, no podría hacer uso del arco y sus opciones de defensa estaban mucho más limitadas, además de que su rostro estaba contraído por el dolor y un sudor frío perlaba su piel.

Uryû se había ofrecido como distracción para que ella se ocupara de Kurosaki y ella no lo dudó, aún sabiendo que no podría rechazar el _reiatsu_ de Ulquiorra y, si esto fuera posible, necesitaría mucho más tiempo del que disponían. Si ahora se encontraba completamente sola frente a Ulquiorra era todo por su culpa y por su delirante utopía de final de cuento de hadas.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿qué debería hacer? Ella, que nunca había tenido que decidir nada, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Ni siquiera cuando se dejó llevar a Hueco Mundo había sido decisión propia. ¿Tal vez Ulquiorra hubiera planeado someterla a semejante presión de nuevo para verla hundirse una vez más? ¿no había sido suficiente con poder verla sufrir al ver cómo se desmoronaban todos los castillos en el aire que había creado?

"¿Qué debería hacer?" era la pregunta que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, siendo consciente de que era muy distinta a qué podía hacer, puesto que no podía hacer nada.

Se levantó, temblando, dejando al fin el cuerpo de Kurosaki a sus pies para enfrentar la situación de una vez por todas. No quedaba nadie para protegerla, pero aún así se alzó con decisión dispuesta a ser ella quien velara por sus vidas. Concienciada de que nadie salvo ella misma podía salvarla.

Había optado por compensar su negligencia respecto al Quincy y tratar al menos de regenerar la mano que había perdido, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de dar un paso siquiera. Tan pronto como se había levantado, Ulquiorra se interpuso en su camino tal y como era de esperar. Antes le había permitido pasar de largo y acercarse a Ichigo, pero la situación era ahora muy diferente. Estaban ellos dos solos, Ulquiorra no tenía nadie contra quien pelear…

Excepto ella.

Sabía que debía tener miedo, pero su interior se agitó, nervioso, y no era porque temiera por su vida sino porque en ese momento fue consciente de que en parte, el desear la victoria de Ichigo se debía a que de esa forma evitaría tener que enfrentarse al Espada.

No era una cuestión de poder sino de remordimiento.

Si desde que tenía memoria siempre había habido alguien que la protegiera, eso también se extendía a su estancia en Las Noches. Mientras esperaba la llegada de Kurosaki, Ulquiorra había sido su protector. Había sido él a quien esperaba ver aparecer, en lugar de Grimmjow, cuando aquellas Arrancar la maltrataron la primera vez. Había afirmado que dejaría que viviera, aun cuando Aizen le había relegado de esa obligación. Había tenido que recordarle para apaciguar el temor sufrido al ver por primera vez a Kurosaki convertido en Vizard. Se había preocupado por él cuando fue enclaustrado en la Caja Negación.

Todos esos sentimientos la hacían sentirse impotente frente a él, como si a pesar de todo lo sucedido, aún tuviera que estarle agradecida. No podía hacer nada contra Ulquiorra porque eso sería una manera muy injusta de corresponder sus actos. Aunque Ichigo y Uryû estuvieran heridos, no podía olvidar que había sido Ulquiorra quien la había hecho sentir segura en Hueco Mundo.

-Todavía está vivo –dijo Ulquiorra, bloqueándole el paso e impidiéndole que se acercara a Ishida-. Sólo ha sufrido el daño mínimo necesario para dejar de ser un obstáculo. Es el precio a pagar por inmiscuirse en una pelea que no era la suya.

Orihime abrió mucho los ojos, queriendo entender que desde el primer momento Ulquiorra no había tenido intención de hacerle daño a Ishida. Aquella pelea era un asunto entre el Espada y el Shinigami, y Orihime era la recompensa.

-Pero si no hago nada ¡morirá desangrado! –suplicó la joven, viendo inútilmente cómo el Arrancar seguía interponiéndose en su camino.

-Tarde o temprano alguien de la Sociedad de Almas les encontrará. Esto ya ha terminado, mujer, y ahora debemos regresar, mi deber es proteger Las Noches –anunció Ulquiorra. La miró fijamente al pronunciar "Las Noches", implicando con ello que, con su victoria, Orihime volvía a ser suya y volvía a formar parte de su mundo.

-¡NO! –exclamó, tratando de apartar al Espada, que se mantenía rígido e inamovible frente a ella-. ¡No puedo dejarles aquí a su suerte! No me puedes asegurar que sea alguien de la Sociedad de Almas quien les encuentre, podría ser otro Arrancar, podrían aprovecharse de su debilidad y…

-Te he dicho que nos vamos –dijo Ulquiorra, su voz firme e imperativa indicándole que no era una sugerencia sino una orden.

-Pero… -se atrevió a protestar, sin embargo, su frase fue cortada por la voz del Espada.

-¿Acaso pretendes desafiarme?

El nudo en el estómago de Inoue se hizo más fuerte. Deseaba proteger a sus amigos pero a la vez no quería tener que enfrentarse a Ulquiorra. Algo le decía que el Espada no trataría de atentar contra ella pero a la vez tampoco podía estar completamente segura de ello. Aizen ya no la necesitaba, Ulquiorra no tenía obligación de mantenerla con vida. Podía matarla si quisiera sin ningún esfuerzo.

El Arrancar percibió la confusión en el rostro de la humana. Todavía tenía húmedas las mejillas por las lágrimas derramadas, estaba manchada con la sangre del Quincy, se la veía abatida física y psicológicamente y sin embargo, aún conservaba algo de voluntad, llevándola a intentar ofrecer su ayuda a sus amigos pese a la negativa del Espada.

-Mírate…Resultas tan patética…-dijo Ulquiorra, y las pupilas de Orihime se dilataron por el miedo. Era lógico, era la primera vez que se refería a ella de un modo tan mezquino-. Tus esperanzas han muerto junto a Kurosaki, aunque otros lleguen en tu busca, sabes que ya no será lo mismo. Ni siquiera tus poderes, esos que el señor Aizen deseaba, han sido suficientes para evitar el destino que fue sellado en el momento en que decidieron venir a Hueco Mundo a por ti. No has sido capaz de hacer nada por ellos y yo…

Esa vez fue la joven quien interrumpió al Arrancar, sobreponiéndose como pudo y reuniendo fuerza y coraje desde la desesperación. Lo tenía todo perdido, ¿qué más podía perder si continuaba intentándolo? Era lo menos que podía hacer por ellos. Golpeó el pecho del Espada repetidas veces, aunque éste no se moviera ni un ápice pese al estar golpeándole con fuerza.

-¡No puedo dejarles así! –exclamó, y lágrimas de impotencia volvieron a recorrer sus mejillas, su voz quebrándose y perdiendo intensidad a la par que sus manos, hasta ser un débil sollozo que acompañaba a sus dedos agarrando el pecho del Espada. Hasta descansar su rostro húmedo contra el torso del Arrancar.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Ulquiorra dudó. Inoue tuvo la errónea impresión de que su plegaria había dado resultado pero rápidamente tuvo que desechar esa idea de su mente cuando sintió las manos del Espada sobre sus hombros, apartándola de él. Aunque su expresión continuaba siendo tan distante como siempre, la joven trató de descubrir algún cambio en ella, pero no pudo encontrarla porque el cambio no se había producido en el exterior sino en el interior.

Aún así, las palabras de Ulquiorra no mostraron que éste estuviera dispuesto a ceder a sus deseos. Era un Espada y no estaba en posición de permitir que enemigos ya caídos recuperaran sus fuerzas. Proteger Las Noches era su obligación.

-Me temo que nunca comprenderé qué poder esconde el corazón de los humanos para haceros reaccionar de forma tan contradictoria. Unas veces os convierte en seres cobardes pero otras es capaz de anular cualquier instinto de supervivencia haciéndoos actuar irracionalmente -La mirada de Orihime destilaba temor e incomprensión por lo que Ulquiorra decidió aclarar su punto de vista-. No hay más que ver a Kurosaki, arriesgándose innecesariamente en una batalla que tenía perdida desde el principio pese a que le di opciones suficientes para rendirse antes de tener que destruirle. No tienes más que verte a ti, y quizás tú seas el mejor ejemplo ya que, de entre todos ellos, el señor Aizen te consideró de un valor incalculable. ¿Y cómo has demostrado esa valía? Quedándote sin hacer nada esperando ilusamente que ese Shinigami te salvara cuando contabas con poder suficiente para protegerte tú misma. ¿Qué hay de la Orihime Inoue que se hizo fuerte en Las Noches pese a las adversidades? Es una lástima que tus amigos vayan a morir sin haber conocido esa faceta tuya, que nunca lleguen a saber que tienes capacidad de decisión y fortaleza porque ellos sólo han conocido a la joven humana pusilánime que necesita que otros hagan las cosas por ella. Sólo nosotros somos conscientes de que no eres una carga, sólo yo sé que cuando quieres eres capaz de desafiar el peligro. Lo has hecho ahora, hace un momento, lo hiciste el día que te atreviste a golpearme porque no soportabas la verdad de mis palabras aún sabiendo que podía matarte con sólo chasquear los dedos. Si ese lamentable comportamiento es el resultado de lo que vosotros llamáis amistad… ¿Por qué tener ese concepto en tan alta estima cuando lo único que hace es opacar tu personalidad hasta reducirte a algo totalmente inútil? Con nosotros te has sentido útil, te has sentido fuerte, algo que nunca has sentido cuando estás con tus amigos. ¿Por qué rechazar una situación claramente ventajosa para ti para volver a lo que eras antes?

Ulquiorra avanzó un par de pasos, y ella reaccionó retrocediendo de forma instintiva. No comprendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿qué pretendía? No sabía si alabándola por su poder estaba incitándola a demostrar que era capaz de defenderse sola, tampoco sabía si realmente pensaba que iba a dejar a sus amigos atrás para unirse a él de forma definitiva como medida de protección. No tenía ni idea de lo que se suponía que debía hacer y no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez se tratara de otra de sus trampas psicológicas.

Desde el momento en que aceptó ir con él a Hueco Mundo, todo había sido una tortura psicológica. Era cierto que no había sufrido ningún daño físico mientras había estado recluida en Las Noches pero había sido sometida a una presión mental extrema. Cada vez que Ulquiorra se dirigía a ella era para ponerla a prueba, fuera lo que fuese lo que tenía que decirle siempre acababa siendo una prueba de lealtad o una noticia desgarradora. Y esa vez, no podía tener una impresión distinta a que se encontraba frente a otra de esas pruebas.

Y hasta entonces siempre había sido capaz de aferrarse a algo positivo, siempre había habido algo en lo que basar sus fuerzas para salir adelante.

Mirando los cuerpos de Ichigo y Uryû, comprendió que aún tenía mucho por lo que luchar. No iba a permitir que Ulquiorra se la llevase consigo otra vez, dejándoles a merced de un destino incierto debido al estado en que se encontraban. Tal vez la solución más óptima para todos fuese aceptar la propuesta de Ulquiorra y quedarse definitivamente en Las Noches. De esa manera, si renunciaba voluntariamente a su rescate, al fin podría proteger a las personas que quería, al fin dejaría de ponerles en peligro, aunque eso supusiera tener que resignarse a admitir que el sueño del príncipe azul que salva a la princesa jamás se realizaría. Aunque todo eso únicamente tendría valor si lograba salir con vida, cosa que no tenía del todo clara pues su voz y sus dedos temblaron cuando éstos rozaron sus horquillas y pronunció "_Koten Zansshun_".

Pudo notar una leve sorpresa cruzando brevemente el rostro del Arrancar cuando la vio utilizar su hechizo ofensivo contra él. Inoue siguió retrocediendo, pues tal y como suponía, su ataque fue fácilmente rechazado por una de las alas de Ulquiorra sin que ni siquiera llegara a rozarle.

Él continuaba avanzando, su expresión neutra, imposible de descifrar qué opinión le merecía que la joven que había tenido a su cargo durante un tiempo, hubiera decidido usar su poder en su contra. Kurosaki había sido masacrado por obstinarse en seguir peleando aun en inferioridad de condiciones. Ishida había perdido una mano y estaba inconsciente por haber atacado al Espada. Debido a esto, Inoue se preparó para lo peor, convocando el _Santen Kensshun_ y creando una barrera protectora entre ella y Ulquiorra, ya que nada le decía que no pudiera correr la misma suerte, al fin y al cabo estaba actuando igual que ellos.

Le bastó un breve movimiento de su cola para resquebrajar la pantalla de protección. Orihime, asustada, volvió a retroceder al comprobar que el Espada no se detenía. Finalmente acabó tropezando y cayendo a sus pies, derrotada. Alzó la mirada hacia él, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de nuevo, al ver que Ulquiorra cerraba los ojos un instante, apartando su vista de ella y chasqueó ligeramente la lengua en desaprobación, cerró también los suyos, esperando el golpe de gracia. No podía hacer nada contra él.

El instante fue demasiado largo. La respiración contenida y el corazón acelerado acabaron por recuperar la normalidad cuando fue consciente de que seguía viva. Abrió los ojos y Ulquiorra seguía frente a ella.

-Qué estúpido por tu parte -dijo el Espada. La voz de Ulquiorra sonaba decepcionada, y Orihime tembló esperando su ataque-. No tengo ninguna intención de hacerte daño. Creía que ya lo había dejado claro antes de que todo esto empezara. Mientras no se me ordene lo contrario, que permanezcas sana y salva forma parte de mi labor protegiendo Las Noches.

Inoue sintió una vez más que no comprendía absolutamente nada y dejó escapar toda la frustración acumulada en un grito que clamaba por que el Espada arrojara algo de luz a toda la confusión que estaba sufriendo.

-¿Por qué? ¿por qué yo? Aizen dijo que ya no me necesitaba ¿por qué continúas torturándome así? –y el corazón de Orihime, ese que una vez fue fuerte, se estremeció-. ¿Qué me hace a mí más valiosa a tus ojos que ellos? –dijo, refiriéndose a Kurosaki e Ishida- ¿Por qué yo puedo permitirme salir indemne de esta situación si he actuado de la misma forma que lo han hecho ellos? Te he desafiado para salvarles, te he atacado. ¿Por qué sigues sin querer hacerme daño contradiciéndote a ti mismo? Explícamelo, Ulquiorra, porque no lo comprendo.

-La desesperación toma muchas formas. En el caso de Kurosaki, no ceder a la verdadera desesperación significaba luchar sin importarle que el resultado final estuviera en su contra. Rendirse habría sido sucumbir. Tú eres diferente. Te derrumbaste al ver derrotado a la única persona en la que pusiste tus esperanzas y caíste en la desesperación al darte cuenta de que al haber confiado únicamente en él, en haberte centrado sólo en él, habías provocado que Ishida decidiera enfrentarse a mí él solo. Inevitablemente tuve que herirle, aunque desde el principio no tuve intención de hacerle daño tampoco, tuve que anular su capacidad de combate cortándole la mano antes de que su empecinamiento llevara nuestra pelea hasta el límite de tener que matarle. Que al darte cuenta de todo eso hayas decidido enfrentarte a mí para compensar tu error, no tiene nada que ver con el motivo que ha llevado a Kurosaki al estado en el que está. Tú sí has conocido la verdadera desesperación y esa ha sido tu forma de manifestarlo –aclaró Ulquiorra.

-¿Y haber caído en la desesperación me redime de cualquier castigo? –exclamó Orihime.

Y en medio del caos y la confusión sucedió algo que imposibilitó al Espada a responder a cualquier pregunta. Las enormes alas de Ulquiorra, desplegadas en su totalidad, bloqueaban en gran parte la visión de lo que sucedía detrás. No fue hasta que la piel de su ala derecha se desgarró, cuando se dieron cuenta de que Ichigo se había recuperado milagrosamente.

La expresión sorprendida del Espada quedó eclipsada por el pánico que se apoderó de la joven humana, al ver a un Ichigo completamente transformado en Hollow aparecer a través del ala rasgada de Ulquiorra.

No se parecía a nada que hubiese visto antes. Estaba al tanto del Hollow que formaba parte de Ichigo, pero cuando lo había visto manifestarse en ocasiones anteriores siempre había sido capaz de percibir la mezcla entre Kurosaki y aquella criatura. Sin embargo, esa vez, nada parecía asegurar que aún conservara un ápice de humanidad.

Era una bestia.

Su conciencia quiso confiar en él, pues aún le dolía recordar la impresión sufrida tras ver por primera vez la máscara cubriendo su cara. Aquella vez tuvo miedo al presenciar la forma Vizard de Ichigo, y aunque sus ojos fuesen distintos y su voz sonara distorsionada, tuvo que suspirar aliviada al ver que la reconocía y lucharía contra Grimmjow para rescatarla. Aquella vez su corazón únicamente se rompió un poco, cicatrizando con gran rapidez al ver a su amado luchar contra el Espada. Todavía era su príncipe azul.

Pero cuando la forma Hollow de Ichigo se plantó frente a Ulquiorra dispuesto a saltar sobre él y destrozarle, cuando no le importó golpearla con fuerza con su cola haciendo que el golpe la hiciera volar varios metros, entonces supo que no había nada de Kurosaki dentro de aquel monstruo sediento de sangre. Todos ellos corrían peligro ante aquel ser irracional; Ishida, sin posibilidad de defenderse, ella misma e incluso Ulquiorra.

Su atención se centraba en el oponente más poderoso pero estaba claro que no tendría ningún reparo en destruir todo lo que se pusiera en su camino. Aquel golpe certero de su cola claramente no era una forma de apartarla del peligro sino una manera de considerarla escoria inútil que se interponía entre él y el Espada.

El corazón de Orihime volvió a romperse esa vez cuando, antes de que cayera al suelo, dolorida por el imprevisto ataque, algo la rodeó por la cintura y la volvió a elevar en el aire evitando el impacto. Todo había sucedido tan rápido, todo era tan difícil de asimilar que no fue hasta que voló colocándose detrás de Ulquiorra cuando descubrió que había sido la cola de éste, enredada en su cintura, quien la había protegido.

Su corazón se estremeció. Había suplicado para que Ichigo regresara para protegerla, para que algo de luz fuese arrojada en toda aquella oscuridad que nublaba su razón y… eso era lo que había obtenido. Las tornas habían cambiado y ahora era Ulquiorra, sin que ella se lo pidiera, quien estaba protegiéndola.

Era imposible concentrarse en lo que sucedía. Ulquiorra seguía sujetándola con la cola, manteniéndola lo más alejada posible del peligro, resguardándola con su propio cuerpo y su propio poder mientras se enfrentaba a la forma Hollow de Ichigo. Debido a los vaivenes y al intercambio de ataques apenas podía atisbar cómo se desarrollaba la pelea. Parecía que Ulquiorra controlaba la situación pero aún así, la lucha parecía muy igualada sin que ninguno de los dos sufriera daños importantes.

Orihime no deseaba que nada malo le ocurriese a Ichigo, pero cuando en una de sus arremetidas logró tumbar a Ulquiorra, cuando aún así el Espada se empeñó en mantenerla al margen de la pelea, comprendió que a él tampoco le deseaba ningún mal.

Desde que llegó a Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra la había protegido y en cierta manera él también se había convertido en una de esas figuras que habían velado por su seguridad a lo largo de su vida. Ya no se trataba de que no le importara que siguiera con vida, se trataba de que estaba arriesgando su propia vida por protegerla. Por su culpa estaba peleando en inferioridad de condiciones sin poder usar su cola como arma y si caía derrotado, tanto ella como Ishida estarían en peligro frente a un Hollow que ni siquiera les reconocía.

Durante todo ese tiempo Inoue había estado dudando sobre qué hacer, pero en ese instante supo que debía proteger a Ulquiorra. Aterrorizada al ver que Ichigo se abalanzaba sobre él antes de que pudiera recuperarse, la joven envió una barrera de protección sobre el Espada. No duró mucho, ya que acabó haciéndose añicos bajo el ataque del Hollow, pero duró el tiempo suficiente para que Ulquiorra tuviese tiempo de recuperarse y hacer frente a una nueva ofensiva.

No iba a permitir que matara a Ichigo pero le ayudaría a dominarle hasta que dejara de ser una amenaza. Tal vez dejándole malherido fuese la única forma de que recuperara el control de su cuerpo y aquel horrible Hollow desapareciera. Luego ya tendría tiempo de sanarle, lo más importante era controlarlo. Quizás, para que eso pudiera tener lugar, Ulquiorra debería liberarla y poder pelear con todas sus armas.

-¡Ulquiorra, suéltame! ¡Sólo soy un estorbo! –propuso la joven.

-No –respondió Ulquiorra, esquivando un ataque del Hollow que impactó cerca de donde se encontraba inconsciente Ishida- Cualquier lugar lejos de mí es peligroso. Éste no es el Kurosaki que tú conoces.

Orihime asintió, comprendiendo que ya que Ulquiorra no parecía dispuesto a ceder, al menos debería aprovechar al máximo sus poderes. Aunque fuese agotador para ella, su poder, basado en las Seis Flores del Escudo de Hibiscus, le permitía poder utilizar sus tres técnicas a la vez dado que cada una de ellas tenía asociada a unas hadas específicamente para tal fin. Así Orihime envió el Sôten Kisshun a restablecer a Ishida, el Santen Kesshun a crear un escudo defensivo entorno a Ulquiorra y el _Koten Zansshun_ a crear distracción para desviar la atención de Ichigo sobre los ataques de Ulquiorra.

Fue efectivo durante un tiempo, hasta que Ichigo demostró no ser únicamente una bestia desatada con forma de Hollow e hizo gala de los poderes típicos de esta especie tomando de improviso tanto a ella como a Ulquiorra. Usó el Sonido para situarse detrás de Ulquiorra y aplastar el origen de esa hada molesta que no dejaba de entorpecer su pelea contra el Espada.

Asimismo, y pese a la sorpresa, Ulquiorra también hizo uso del Sonido para colocarse nuevamente frente a frente. Orihime sintió la cola del Arrancar estrecharse entorno a su cintura antes de experimentar la presión ejercida por la rapidez de movimiento. Sintió la condensación del _reiatsu_ de Ulquiorra liberado en un _Cero Oscuro_, ataque que previamente había usado contra Ichigo causándole un gran daño.

La oscuridad fue total, el impacto, brutal, pero ella lo único sufrió fue la presión de la cola del Espada manteniéndola firmemente a salvo tras su imponente figura. La luz se fue haciendo muy poco a poco, en medio de una nube de polvo que cubría el ambiente. Sin embargo, antes de que todo se esclareciera de manera definitiva un punto de luz llamó su atención detrás de Ulquiorra. Su visión, aún borrosa, detectó un Cero formándose en la cola de aquel monstruo Hollow con forma de lagarto que manejaba la voluntad de Ichigo.

Orihime gritó, alertando a Ulquiorra antes de que pudiera ver que su enemigo no sólo había sobrevivido al ataque sino que había vuelto a usar el Sonido para establecerse en una posición más ventajosa para un ataque sorpresa. Ulquiorra sintió el _reiatsu _del Hollow y se preparó para contraatacar, pero su técnica fue contrarrestada cuando todavía no había sido efectuada por completo. Fue prácticamente absorbida por la ofensiva del Hollow, apenas teniendo oportunidad de disminuir su efecto.

Parecía un Cero, pero teniendo en cuenta la extraña naturaleza de aquel ser (un humano y un Hollow, un Vizard, un Shinigami) era difícil incluso para Ulquiorra detectar qué clase de poder contenía aquel ataque.

La energía liberada fue devastadora, llenándolo todo de una luz tan cegadora como la oscuridad provocada por el _Cero Oscuro_ del Espada.

Y Orihime sintió que caía. Y antes de poder ver nada y saber qué había sucedido, de nuevo la oscuridad volvió a cerrarse sobre la cúpula de Las Noches.

Chocó violentamente contra el suelo, y aunque con magulladuras y rasguños no podía decirse que estuviera gravemente herida, ni siquiera le dolía porque lo que más dolor le causaba en ese momento era sentir la energía espiritual de Ulquiorra debilitándose en cuestión de segundos.

Sintió que cedía la presión alrededor de su cintura. La cola de Ulquiorra, que antes la había sostenido con vehemencia para alejarla de cualquier peligro, perdía fuerza lentamente hasta deslizarse por su cuerpo y descansar inerte sobre el terreno.

Tras recibir de lleno el impacto del Hollow, Ulquiorra había concentrado toda la energía espiritual que le quedaba en un último golpe certero. Cuando la atmósfera se aclaró de nuevo, Orihime pudo encontrarle, extenuado sobre un charco de sangre a una distancia considerable de donde ella estaba. La explosión se había llevado por delante la mitad derecha de su cuerpo. Junto la mitad del torso, el brazo, la pierna, y ambas alas, también le había arrancado la cola.

Esa era la única razón por la que Ulquiorra la había soltado, protegiéndola con su propia vida.

Oyó toser en otra dirección y, antes de acudir rápidamente a asistir al Arrancar, horrorizada por aquella visión, comprobó que la voz provenía de Ishida que, ya casi recuperado gracias a su poder, se incorporaba con cierto esfuerzo.

Al haber estado usando todos sus poderes a la vez estaba bastante agotada, pero aún así se arrodilló junto a Ulquiorra e hizo que la pantalla creada por su poder de curación se situara sobre él. Debido a la falta de energía había recuperado su forma normal, empleando el _reiatsu_ que le quedaba en mantenerse con vida.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó, y fue lo único que pudo articular antes de soltar una bocanada de sangre.

Inmediatamente Orihime cayó en la cuenta de a lo que se refería. Miró a su alrededor y no pudo ver ningún rastro de Ichigo. Todo estaba destrozado y podría estar oculto tras alguno de los desechos, esperando el momento propicio para atacar. Pero tan pronto como esa idea vino a su mente, el miedo volvió a apoderarse de ella. Más fuerte que la angustia de saber que Ulquiorra no podría protegerla más se alzó el temor acerca de la vida de Kurosaki. Ulquiorra había sido capaz de concentrar todo el poder que le quedaba en un último ataque y era perfectamente plausible que Ichigo hubiera corrido la misma suerte, o incluso peor ventura que el Arrancar. Había sido su último ataque desesperado, el poder al límite de un Espada en su forma liberada ¿realmente era posible que Ichigo pudiera haber sobrevivido?

Sin querer apartarse de Ulquiorra, se concentró en tratar de detectar el _reiatsu_ de Ichigo. Y lo halló. Éste era incluso más intenso que el del malherido Arrancar por lo que Orihime intuyó que, al menos se encontraba en mejor situación. Y por otra parte, también detectó fluctuaciones en su energía, como si estuviera estabilizándose, una sensación que la reconfortó al volver a sentir la energía espiritual de Ichigo tal y como la conocía, deshaciéndose de los restos de violencia y barbarie con los que había sido teñida durante el tiempo que había estado transformado en Hollow.

Ichigo estaba bien, y no había nada que temer pues volvía a ser el mismo de siempre. Gracias a esto, Orihime volvió a centrar su atención en Ulquiorra. Al verle, se le encogió el corazón. Notó que las lágrimas se le escapaban sin pretenderlo y agarró su mano para mostrarle que seguía junto a él, que permanecería a su lado.

-No lo sé, pero sigue vivo también, aunque parece que ha sufrido menor daño –comentó Orihime.

Estaba muy débil pero consiguió abrir los ojos y en su mirada pudo percibir un rastro de temor. Todo resultaba tan extraño… Ulquiorra, el que nunca mostraba emociones de repente parecía haber perdido metafóricamente su máscara de Hollow y haber comenzado a sentir. La joven intuyó que debido a su estado no era capaz de detectar el _reiatsu_ con claridad y, para evitar sufrimientos innecesarios, decidió aclarar que no debía preocuparse más por ella, que lo único que debía hacer era descansar mientras su poder hacía efecto.

-Ha vuelto a la normalidad, no tienes que preocuparte. Sólo descansa –y estrechó su mano con fuerza entre las suyas.

Las lágrimas seguían brotando porque todo había tomado una senda tan confusa… Jamás se habría imaginado que Ulquiorra acabaría arriesgando su vida por protegerla, pero si hacía memoria a todas las situaciones que habían vivido juntos, no pudo más que darse cuenta de que había sido su ángel de la guarda durante su estancia en Hueco Mundo. Quizás había sido un poco duro con ella pero no podía negar que saber que él estaba cerca le reconfortaba de alguna manera. Cuando entraba en su habitación, no sentía miedo físico hacia él sino hacia las noticias que podía traer consigo. Había sido gracias a sus palabras, a sus dudas e interrogatorios por lo que había acabado haciéndose más fuerte, porque realmente debía darle a él y a todo lo sucedido tras su secuestro, el crédito por la fortaleza que había adquirido. Tenía razón cuando le había dicho que cuando estaba junto a sus amigos se convertía en una adolescente dependiente e inútil.

Para ella, Ulquiorra siempre había sido diferente a los demás habitantes de Las Noches, aunque no había sido hasta ese momento en que lo tenía vencido a sus pies cuando comprendió que existía un lazo afectivo que los unía.

-Querías saber lo que es un corazón para nosotros ¿verdad? –preguntó Orihime con voz suave y tranquilizadora pese a que las lágrimas casi se lo impedían. Ulquiorra volvió a entornar los ojos para mirarla y asintió levemente. Orihime puso una mano sobre su pecho –.No necesitas que te lo explique porque has demostrado tener uno mayor que muchos de los humanos. Lo que has hecho por mí…

Inoue rompió a llorar sin control definitivamente y esa vez fue la mano de Ulquiorra quien apretó la mano de la joven con la mayor fuerza que su frágil estado le permitía.

-¡Inoue! –exclamó la voz de Kurosaki rompiendo un largo periodo de silencio en el que sólo se oyó el llanto de la mujer.

Logró sacarla de su trance por un instante y alzó la mirada para ver al Shinigami acercarse con dificultad a través de los escombros. Tenía numerosas heridas y sangraba copiosamente pero estaba bien. No había perdido ninguna parte de su cuerpo e incluso el gran agujero que antes atravesaba su torso, había desaparecido.

Cuando alcanzó el lugar donde estaban Ulquiorra y Orihime, se dejó caer, derrumbándose junto a ellos. La _zanpakutô _que arrastraba consigo fue soltada en señal de paz. Tras la aparición de Kurosaki, Ishida también hizo acto de presencia, uniéndose al grupo.

-No…no voy a parar. No hasta que sepa que se encontrará bien –murmuró Orihime en su defensa.

-No te iba a pedir que lo hicieras –dijo Ichigo-. Lo siento, Inoue, siento haberte puesto en peligro pero aunque podía ver lo que sucedía no era capaz de controlar mis actos -luego se dirigió a Ulquiorra, quien apenas tenía fuerzas para abrir los ojos-. Todo lo que has hecho… ha sido muy noble por tu parte, mereces todos mis respetos. Y también quería decirte que al final comprendí qué significaba la verdadera desesperación, al ver con impotencia cómo mi Hollow actuaba de forma irracional poniendo en peligro a mis amigos. Si no hubiese sido por ti, seguramente les habría hecho mucho daño. Si lo que deseabas era que experimentara esa dolorosa angustia, puedes estar satisfecho.

-Ya no importa, no conseguí hacértelo ver a tiempo. Has ganado, Kurosaki –dijo Ulquiorra.

-Puede que físicamente haya ganado yo pero moralmente he fracasado. Quisiste que desistiera debido a la diferencia de poder que había entre nosotros. Dijiste que el poder de los Hollow era más fuerte que el de los humanos y tu _reiatsu _provocó que al estar al borde la muerte, mi forma Hollow se desatara sin que yo pudiera contenerla. En cambio tu parte humana salió a la luz gracias a mí, gracias a Inoue en realidad, cuando no desististe en ningún momento en abandonarla ante el peligro para tener una oportunidad de enfrentarme con todo tu poder. Sí, puede que al final el poder de los Hollow sea mayor, pero que tú, un Arrancar, hayas sido capaz de hacer algo tan humano como anteponer la seguridad de otra persona a la tuya propia, es algo digno de una victoria –explicó Ichigo.

-Pero aún así he perdido, así que ya no hay nada que la retenga aquí –dijo Ulquiorra apretando la mano de Orihime-. Llévatela, pero antes de dejar que lo hagas, habrás de jurarme que la protegerás con tu vida –fue entonces cuando la mirada de Ulquiorra se clavó en la de Orihime. Una respuesta tardía a su pregunta sin necesidad de volver a ser formulada para comprenderla -. Porque es el ser más puro y fascinante que he visto nunca. Porque ella es especial.

Orihime sonrió pero a la vez que volvía a romper a llorar con intensidad. Se inclinó sobre él y le besó en la mejilla. Él, por el contrario, giró el rostro y la besó brevemente en los labios.

-Te lo juro –dijo Ichigo, sin sentirse en absoluto molesto por lo que acababa de suceder.

-Asegúrate de hacerlo porque de lo contrario, no dudaré en volver a por ella –amenazó Ulquiorra en última instancia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Orihime se negó a abandonar a Ulquiorra hasta que al menos hubiera recompuesto la totalidad de su cuerpo. Que se recuperara por completo era sólo una cuestión de tiempo y de esa manera se aseguraban de que nadie de la Sociedad de Almas tuviera la osadía de atacar a un enemigo caído que no podía defenderse por sí mismo. Ese tipo de cosas no iban con el código de honor de los Shinigami.

Ichigo, Ishida e Inoue partieron con la promesa de derrotar a Aizen. Él era la única persona que podía poner en peligro a Ulquiorra, tomando represalias contra él por haber sido derrotado. Si Aizen nunca volviera a Hueco Mundo, la supervivencia de Ulquiorra estaría asegurada.

Mientras se alejaban, Orihime no pudo dejar de mirar atrás hasta que fue incapaz de ver la figura del Espada. Y sus lágrimas no cesaron en ningún momento.

Al final la línea que separaba al Hollow del humano se había desdibujado hasta quedar prácticamente disuelta. Al final todo había dado un vuelco inesperado y entendió que era el momento de dejar atrás las fantasías de adolescente a las que se había encomendado tanto en los buenos como en los malos momentos. Porque el príncipe azul no siempre lo es, porque quien finalmente había acudido en su ayuda cabalgando con brillante armadura había sido un Arrancar.

Un Hollow que tenía corazón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Espero que os haya gustado y ¡¡espero vuestros comentarios!!**

**Oh, espero que el final no esté muy muy OOC, pero me he dejado llevar un poquito por la emoción XDD. Total, es mi fic, y si tengo que darle un final a la pelea de Ulquiorra e Ichigo puedo hacerlo como me dé la gana XD. Aún así, he intentado que se ajuste lo más posible al canon. Como por ejemplo, sería ilógico que Ulquiorra ganase (por mucho que yo quiera XD) aunque al menos no lo he matado ^o^ (porque sips, creo que Ulquiorra sobrevivirá). **

**También es poco probable que, sinceramente, Ulquiorra y Orihime acaben juntos o que ella se quede en Hueco Mundo con él, pese a que sean buenos argumentos y que no me importe usarlos en otros fics, pero como este fic era mi versión de cómo sería el final de la pelea de Ulquiorra vs Ichigo pues he intentado que sea lo más parecido a algo que podría pasar en el canon (lo del beso final ha sido un autoregalico para mí XDDD, joder, no podía dejar que el fic acabara así). Además el final es abierto ^^, siempre podemos consolarnos con la idea de que Ulquiorra volvió a por Orihime jejejeje.**

**Pos eso es todo, lo dicho, espero que os haya gustado y espero vuestros comentarios ^o^**

**¡Besitos!**

**Ak**


End file.
